My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,589,308; 4,537,100; and 4,770,073 show devices of the type disclosed herein. These devices employed some parts which required machining which raised the cost of manufacture. The user could cause malfunction of the tool while attempting to connect the extension to a socket if his grip would interfere with the movement of the sleeve. The present invention is directed towards reduction of cost of manufacture. The product has been improved to be easier to use and to be manufactured at a lower cost.
While the sleeve can be made various ways, it is a further object of this invention to provide a novel sleeve construction which is not obvious but which results in production economies, superior performance and reliability.